el cumpleaños de Yuu
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Yuu piensa que an olvidado su cumpleanos , y pasa el dia con Kenta . fic dedicado a RinyLenKagamine99  Atencion: contiene poquito Yaoi ,Shōnen-ai si no te gusta no leas


**Este fic lo ago porque RinyLenKagamine99**** me lo pidió, y ¿Cómo me iba a negar?**

**Autora: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEANOS!**

**Yuu: muchas felicidades!**

**Kenta: ¡y que cumplas muchos más!**

10:00 AM

Yuu se levanto de la cama, se dio cuenta de que era su cumpleaños, se paro de la cama y comenzó a hacer un bailecito extraño, se fue a cambiar, después salio y se encontró con Tsubasa en el camino y le dijo:

-¡hola Tsubasa!- lo saludo

-hola Yuu-

-no sabes que DIA es hoy-le dijo Yuu

-un día normal como todos ¿no?-

-¿Qué?... esta bien, me voy –se despidió Yuu un poco triste

-¡hey! Mas tarde vienes como no se a las 6:00pm, porque te tengo que dar algo- le dijo Tsubasa

-este bien- le dijo Yuu, un poco más feliz.

Yuu salio de Dark Nevula, y se fue a caminar, había caminado como 40 minutos, entre cansándose, volvía a caminar.

En el transcurso se encontró a Kenta, y corrió hacia el:

-KENCHI- le grito Yuu

-YUU-le grito Kenta, y comenzó a correr hacia el.

Y…

**¡SPLAM!**

Chocaron, estaban viendo estrellitas los 2, cuando reaccionaron, se agarraron la cabeza y comenzaron a reír.

-jajaja, perdón Kenta-

-jaja, perdón Yuu-

-te perdono- dijeron al unísono, parándose

-y dime ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Yuu

-nada, aquí pasando el rato-

-oye….sabes hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿quieres pasar el día conmigo?-le pregunto alegremente Yuu

-¡claro! feliz cumpleaños – le contesto Kenta

-pues, no se vamos a pasear – sugirió Yuu, abrazando a Kenta, este se sonrojo un poco y Yuu se separo un poco sonrojado.

-perdón-le dijo inocentemente Yuu

-no hay problema – le respondió Kenta con una sonrisa

-¡ya se! , vamos a ver quien corre mas rápido-sugirió Yuu

-¡claro!-le contesto Kenta, y se pusieron en posición para correr.

Comenzó una carrera, y terminaron en un empate.

-creo, que fe un empate-dijo Kenta, recuperando el aire.

-tienes toda la razón- le dijo Yuu, también recuperando el aliento.

Mientras con Ryuga y Tsubasa:

-¿Qué le vamos a regalar a Yuu?-le pregunto Tsubasa

-yo que se – dijo Ryuga pensando

-baka-

-¡oye no me insultes en japonés!-le reclamo Ryuga

-mejor ponte a pensar-

-este bien-

**1:02 PM (N/A: que rápido pasa el tempo)**

Devuelta con Yuu y Kenta:

-mmm tienes dinero-le pregunto Kenta

-sip, lo traje para gastarlo- le respondió Yuu

-yo tengo un poco de dinero, son como $50- le dijo Kenta **(N/A: en mi país utilizamos el peso mexicano)**

-pues….con tu dinero y el mió, completamos una pizza y nos sobra-le dijo Yuu

-es cierto, vamos a comer pizza-le dijo Kenta

-pero ¿en donde?-

-yo conozco un lugar, ¡sígueme!-le dijo Kenta, agarro de la mano a Yuu y comenzó a correr.

Mientras con Ryuga y Tsubasa:

-¡a quien se le ocurre!- le dijo Tsubasa a Ryuga

-jeje, me aburrí-se excuso Ryuga

-creo que estabas muy aburrido para meter una cuchara de metal al microondas – interfirió Reji

-ya dije que lo sentía- dijo Ryuga

-recuérdenme porque me involucre en esto-les dijo Reji, poniéndose una mano en la cara

-porque Tsubasa te amenazo con pintarte el cabello de rosa mientras duermes- le dijo Ryuga

-basta, póngase a pensar, ya que lo de poner masa para hacer panquecitos en el micro no funciono ya que el microondas exploto- les dijo Tsubasa

-cierto- dijeron al unísono, y se pusieron a pensar.

Con Yuu y Kenta:

Habían comido, platicando felizmente, bromeando etc.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron por un helado.

En el camino conversaban felizmente, hablaban de sus beys, de sus combates, sus amigos:

-¿enserio te llevas bien con Ryuga?-

-sip, es ¡súper genial!-

-y ¿te da miedo Reji?-

-obvio, tengo miedo de que mientras este de espaldas me intente matar-

-y ¿Cómo te llevas con Tsubasa?-

-muy bien, aunque me enojo cuando me dice pequeñito –

-jiji –

-no te burles-

-esta bien –

Mientras con Ryuga, Tsubasa y Reji:

-después de terminar empapados con pon masa para pastel, alfin tenemos el pastel –dijo Tsubasa, dando un suspiro.

-pero nos falta ponerle merengue y adornarlo- dijo Ryuga

-quien diría que hacer un pastel casi nos mata- dijo Reji

-¿casi nos mata? A mi fueron el que casi me matan- dijo Tsubasa

-jeje, perdón porque el cuchillo salio volando y te rozo el cuello- se disculpo Reji

-fue gracioso- dijo Ryuga

-¡cállate! , pónganse a adornar el pastel-

**5:10**

-que rico esta el helado-dijo Yuu

-esta riquísimo- dijo Kenta

-en unos 50 minutos, tengo que ir porque Tsubasa me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa-

-que bueno-

-sabes me la pase genial con tigo Yuu-

-yo igual, gracias por pasar mi cumpleaños con migo –

Se sonrieron tiernamente.

Mientras con Tsubasa, Ryuga y Reji:

-alfin acabamos- dio un suspiro Tsubasa

-terminamos pegajosos por el merengue, pero lo logramos- dijo Reji

-cierto, espero que Yuu lo valore- dijo Ryuga

-lo ara-

**5:40 PM**

-ya me voy Kenchi – dijo Yuu, despidiéndose.

-adiós, me la pase genial-

Yuu lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Yuu comenzó a correr para llegar a tiempo y le grito a Kenta:

-ADIOS KENCHI-

-BYE YUU, CUIDATE-

**6:01 PM**

Yuu llegaba, y paso a su cuarto, cuando entro:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEANOS YUU!- gritaron Tsubasa y Ryuga, Reji solo lo dijo.

-¡gracias!-

FIN!

**RinyLenKagamine99**** ¿te gusto?**

**Te lo dedico, feliz cumple, que cumplas muchos más!**

**(Aparecen los de nunca subestimes el poder de un libro raro)**

**Dark: ¡feliz cumple Rin!**

**Tsubasa: ¡muchas felicidades!**

**Ryuga: que cumplas muchos más**

**Reji: si, pásatela muy bien!**

**Autora: A LA UNA, ALAS DOS Y ALAS TRES**

**Todos: ****Happy Birthday to You  
>Happy Birthday to You<br>Happy Birthday Dear ****RinyLenKagamine99 **

**Happy Birthday to You.**

**From good friends and true,  
>from old friends and new,<br>May good luck go with you,  
>and happiness too.<strong>

**Alternative ending:  
>How old are you?<br>How old are you?  
>How old, How old<br>How old are you?**


End file.
